


Before The Day Is Done

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, Dark Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon, Protective Stiles, Raven Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski protects Derek Hale, Temporary Character Death, Violence, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Everyone was wearing down, and yet the hunters just kept coming, the bullets just kept flying, and it was only a matter of time before someone lost their lifeStiles just never expected it to be Derek--"Dark Willow just wanted revenge... but I have an actual goal in mind,"And that goal was to bring Derek Hale back to life





	Before The Day Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fics I had planned since the beginning, so I'm glad to finally post it! I am a HUGE fan of Willow, dark!Willow, Tillow, etc... so I wanted to combine a little of that with Sterek because I also love dark!Stiles, hopefully it worked out well

Stiles knew from the beginning that it was a bad idea to just let Monroe and her troop of psychopaths go

He had known, and he had tried to tell Scott, but Scott wouldn't listen

 _Ofcourse_ he wouldn't

And at first, it seemed almost like Scott had the right idea

At first, it seemed that maybe she really was just going to go into hiding and hunt in small quantities, keeping her head low, avoiding their detection

That first part lasted for about five months, and then the chaos began

Ever since, Stiles had tried to convince Scott that they needed to quit screwing around with their "delay and distract" plan

Sure, rescuing other supernaturals was a priority, but it wouldn't have to be such a priority if they killed the beast that was hunting them so ruthlessly

Other hunting clans were bad, sure, but what Monroe had assembled was something resembling a cult

She had no respect or understanding of the unspoken rules of hunting- do not go public, to not target big groups at once, do not make it obvious who you are, do not make it obvious that you're ignoring the code...

All things that this silent war had been living under for centuries and she steamrolled each and every one of them

She left bodies wherever she went, piled up and with her personal stamp of destruction on each and every severed head

She collected people with no direct roots to the supernatural community- just people who she knew she could convince to kill for her, if she even needed to convince them at all

She targeted big packs, massive populations, and the thing was, she would often lose big chunks of her team

But she didn't care

And not in the charismatic, "I tried to be a good leader but they didn't follow my letter" way that other hunting clans didn't care, she didn't even bother trying to make an excuse

It wasn't hunting- it was serial killing on crack

And now, a year after they let her go the first time, they were paying for that decision

She had come back to Beacon Hills and brought a small army with her, no less than twenty, probably closer to thirty, and no amount of training or work or preparations had truly outfitted them with what was necessary to defeat her

The thing is, during that one-year period, some other changes were made

Scott was growing the pack size, even breaking down and biting people on occasion, when they really wanted and needed it

Lydia had become a full-fledged Morrigan

Kira had returned from New Mexico, back and better than ever

Stiles had begun honing in his magic- the magic he had been keeping secret for close to two years, that he hadn't wanted to admit to having, but that he knew now would be more necessary than ever

And Derek....

Derek and Stiles had finally gotten over themselves and given into their feelings

It was definitely one of the brighter spots of the year, Stiles would say that

But none of that was helping them now

New pack members were falling left and right, no amount of training able to help them up against an army so large

Kira was fairing well but she found herself constantly conflicted with what to do- Scott's "we don't kill" rule severely limiting her abilities

Lydia was screaming her head off, to the point that it was making it hard for her to use any of her more advanced powers

And Stiles...

Stiles was good with magic

In fact, Stiles was almost _frighteningly_ good with magic

But there was only so much he could do and his primary focus was always on defense rather than attack, protecting his pack instead of attacking the enemy, and that made it difficult for him to really land any hits

It was all out war, like something out of a movie, in the woods, only a few yards away from the nemeton

It was like a ceremonial battle in the climax of some epic adventure

Except there was nothing ceremonial about it and it definitely wasn't epic

Everyone was wearing down, and yet the hunters just kept coming, the bullets just kept flying, and it was only a matter of time before someone lost their life

Stiles just never expected it to be Derek

He had been so focused on protecting Liam from an oncoming bozo with a rifle that when he saw Derek fall, out of the corner of his eye, he didn't even see where the bullet hit

"Derek!?" he shouted

No answer

Leaving Liam to fend for himself, he scrambled to get to his boyfreind, his heart racing a mile a minute as he skidded to a halt and stared down at his worst nightmare

Derek's eyes were cold and dead, his body as lifeless as lifeless could be, a bullet wound right in the center of his forehead, and blood.... blood was everywhere....

Lydia screamed

She screamed so loudly, so much more forcefully than any other, that everyone stopped

For a moment, even the hunters stopped

And just after Lydia began, Stiles dropped to the ground beside his lover's body and let out a scream of his own

Greif-stricken and pained, heart-shattering and earth-shaking, he screamed so loudly and mournfully that there were wispers from the hunters- the inexperienced ones, mostly- wondering if he was a banshee too

But Stiles wasn't a banshee

He was much, _much **worse**_

It was no exaggeration when they said that the earth began to shake

The ground beneath everyone started to tremble, as if it were about to suffer from an earthquake

The sky ruptured with thunder

The very air around them filled with something dense and suffocating, magic, power, whatever anyone wanted to call it- it wasn't good

And it was all stemming from Stiles

He screamed and screamed, tears poured out of his face, and beneath him, the ground began to split, creating a riot of panic from the people behind him- both his enemies, and his freinds

"Stiles!! Stiles! What the hell are you doing!?" Lydia shouted

But he didn't hear her

He couldn't hear anything

The only thing that could infiltrate his mind was the loss of his lover, his soulmate... the suffering, the pain, and the anger that filled him knowing that he was gone

And ... something else too

A voice

In the back of his head, wich may have been his own, or may have belonged to someone- to some _thing_ \- else entirely...

It could have been the nemeton, or the nogitsune, or a part of Stiles that he usually refused to recognize

Whatever it was, it occurred to him in a flash that this was what Theo had meant a couple of years back, about _Void Stiles_

He understood now

 ** _This_** was Void

And Void had a message for him

_"You can bring him back, you know.... if the sacrifice is big enough,"_

Abruptly, like the sudden end of a storm, the wailing stopped

No more screaming, no more crying, no more of anything

He was just... quiet

Still, and quiet, and eerie, to the point that everything behind him stood just as still and just as quiet, even the hunters afraid to make a move at this point

But it wouldn't last that way for long

Slowly, shakily, Monroe raised her gun and wrapped her fingers around the trigger, barrel aimed at Stiles' head

No one was aware of it, at the time, all of them too focused on him

And just as she squeezed the trigger, he stood, turned around, and glared at her with pitch black eyes

The gun exploded, raining bullets and debris around her as she shreiked and took a few stumbling steps backwards, terror clear on her face

Stiles was silent, his face expressionless, and his body still

"S.... Stiles....?" Lydia breathed, taking a cautious step towards him

He turned his head, snapping his fingers as a line of Mountain Ash suddenly erupted through the ground, wrapping in a ring around his packmates

"Stiles! What are you doing!?"

Lydia attempted to cross the line, but much to her shock, she found herself unable to

Hell even Mason- a human- couldn't cross it

"Stiles!? What is this!? What's going on!?" he shouted, banging against the invisible barrier keeping him- and the rest of the pack- inside

"Protection," Stiles replied in a dead, cold tone, almost robotic in nature

The hunters were frozen still, a few shakily raising their guns, but with a snap of Stiles' fingers, they went up in smoke, just as Monroe's had

A few of the hunters attempted to run, but the moment they turned, an enormous tree suddenly fell behind them, keeping them blocked in between the fallen tree and the madman stalking towards them

"What the hell are you?" Monroe finally asked, her voice trembling

"What am I? ... Funny, I didn't know either until just now,"

As he moved closer, Lydia pressed herself against the barrier, staring at him with confusion and concern

And then... she noticed it

Stiles' eyes weren't the only things that were different

His fingernails had shifted into .. well.... they weren't _claws_ exactly, not like a wolf's or even a kanima's, they were more like _talons_ , thick and pitch black and curved

His teeth had carved themselves into two rows of razor sharp points, like the jaws of a shark

And she could see something raised on his skin... she just couldn't tell what it was

"He's shifting..." she finally breathed, pulling everyone else's attention towards her

"I'll give you a hint," Stiles suggested, his voice slowly filling with mirth as a sickening, twisted grin appeared across his face

"It's like a writing desk,"

The silence lasted for only a second before Lydia- because ofcourse it had to be Lydia- breathed out the answer

"A raven....."

"Score one for the home team," he purred, each step deliberate, each movement planned, nothing was left up to chance or circumstance

Not a single thing

"You can't possibly think you can take on all of us at once," Monroe challenged weakly, clearly not believing her own sentiments

"Oh?" he practically chirped, snapping his fingers as a bolt of lightening suddenly shot down from the sky, zapping the hunter beneath it with ease and leaving a smoking corpse in it's wake, much to the screams of those around him

"And why wouldn't I?"

Monroe took a step back as he approached, grabbing a pistol from her belt and holding it up to defend herself, her hands shaking like weakened tree branches in a tornado

"So what!? You're just going to go Dark Willow and massacre everybody here!?"

"Dark Willow huh? No... you **_wish_** I was going to go _Dark Willow_ on you," he smirked back devilishly, taking another step

And so progressed the dance- he stepped forward, she stepped back

"See there are some pretty key differences between Dark Willow and myself," he explained, tongue licking across the bottom row of his teeth

"Dark Willow just wanted revenge... but I have an actual goal in mind," he explained, snapping his fingers as the head of the hunter beside Monroe suddenly exploded, causing screams and shreiks of terror from everyone in the area- even his own packmates

"Dark Willow was controlled by the magic... but I'm the one in control now, thanks," he added, turning a glare towards another hunter and snapping his wrist

The man's neck twisted and snapped in a clean break

"And the biggest difference between Dark Willow and I? When it was over, Willow regretted what she did, but I won't regret this,"

There were wimpers and cries coming from one of the hunters behind Monroe as his hand forced it's self to point his own gun towards him, fingers around the trigger

"No... no please! Please please please!!!!"

***BANG***

The look of terror on Monroe's face as the hunter dropped dead to the ground was pleasing, but Stiles was incapable of feeling any real sense of joy at the moment, in this state

"Stiles stop!!!" Scott shouted from where he was currently anchored

He had been trying to push through the Mountain Ash since the moment Stiles took out the first hunter, but the barrier wouldn't so much as budge, there was no give at all, not so much as a single inch

So, realizing that whatever magic Stiles was using was too much for him, he had finally resorted to trying to talk his freind down, hoping that would work instead

"You don't want to do this!!"

"Don't I?" Stiles asked with a look of confusion on his face, turning his attention back towards his pack

"Because I'm pretty sure that I do,"

"No, you don't!! I know you Stiles, you say that you won't regret this but you will! What about that chimera from a couple of years ago!? Donnovan!? You were torn up over that for ages Stiles, you still are, you-!"

"No, you misunderstand," Stiles said calmly, taking a single step towards them

"I don't regret killing Donnovan, I regret what happened after, letting Theo get to me, letting him get to you, get to any of us.... THAT I regret, I feel guilty about it all Scott, about how it unraveled, about what happened to us, about how I handled things and how you handled things and about the way that he died... but guilt and regret are two different things, and if I could do it over again I'd still kill him, I'd just handle it all differently, and you know, maybe I'll feel guilty when this is all over, but I promise you, I _swear_ it, I won't regret it,"

The words chilled Scott to the bone, left him visibly shaken, but he wasn't going to stop trying, not until Stiles listened to reason

So as the raven turned around again and started walking back towards Monroe, he tried again

"Stiles wait!! If you do this... if you do this there's no coming back from it!"

"I already knew that when it started,"

"STILES-!"

He spun around suddenly, a truly angered look on his face

"I'm not going to kill you Scott, but I can't promise not to hurt you if you try to get in my way... now _that_? That, I _will_ regret, but it'll be worth it in the end,"

Scott's hands were shaking, taking a step away from the barrier, no longer sure what to do, what to say, he felt like a failure but he didn't know what to do...

"You're going to do all of this for revenge!?"

Stiles paused again, a look of utter offense on his face

"Wow... you really don't listen do you? I mean I always knew that you didn't but.... I'm not doing this just for revenge, I have a plan in mind, a greater plan, their deaths are going to do more than just satisfy me,"

"Then what?! What's this grand plan you have in mind?!"

"I'm going to bring Derek back,"

There was a silence that fell over them then, a silence that was so much louder than anything that had been said or done until this point

Ofcourse, Scott was the one to break it

"Stiles.... you can't-"

"Don't give me that Scott!" he snapped suddenly, fury clearly blossoming under his skin

"If you had been able to bring back Allison you would have, don't try to lie to me and say you wouldn't,"

As much as Scott hated to admit it at the moment... Stiles was right, they both knew it, there was no point in trying to deny it anymore

"But how can you do that?" Lydia asked a beat later, clearly just as afraid as Scott was

"The nemeton," he replied easily

"The nemeton brought back Jennifer Blake when it was given a pound of flesh, well I'm going to give it a metric ton and then it should bring back Derek,"

"Stiles-!"

"I meant it Scott," he warned quickly, tree roots suddenly sprouting up within the barrier, not threatening- not _yet_ \- but promising of a threat all the same

"I meant it, about hurting you, I won't enjoy it but I will do it if you force me to,"

That seemed to be enough to quiet the werewolf, atleast for now, allowing Stiles to finally turn back to the problem at hand

Monroe had been trying to make a phone call apparently, as per the appearance of her cell phone in her hand, and several of the hunters behind her had been trying to make their way over the fallen tree

"Oh please," Stiles sighed with an eye roll, making a swishing motion with his hand as another two trees suddenly collapsed behind the first, building a wall that was clearly tall enough to keep them all fenced in

"You should know better than to think any phone would work in these circumstances," he chided

Monroe, seemingly, had finally had enough, as she suddenly broke out into a run, trying desperately to get past the other hunters and over the fallen trees

"Aww.... not so scary now, are you?" he taunted darkly, a twisted grin breaking out over his face as his fingers twitched

It didn't take much- in a terrifying sort of way, it really didn't take much- and the next thing the hunter knew, she had roots wrapped around her ankles, nocking her off of her feet and dragging her back towards him

She was screaming- screaming and begging and filling his heart with something vaguely akin to happiness

He was glad to hear her scream, glad to know that she was the one suffering now and not Derek, but he was just... incapable of feeling any real happiness

That was ok though, this was work, not pleasure, so he wasn't all that unhappy about being unable to feel any sincere joy from it

His time would come, he knew that

"Please!!! Stop please, please!!!"

"How cute that you think that will work... after all the times we've tried to talk you out of it, to beg to keep our loved ones safe, it's always a special kind of satisfying to see a monster begging for mercy,"

Finally the roots stopped moving, just before the nemeton, but just before suddenly yanking her backwards, a scream flying out of her lungs as she was tossed onto the surface of the old tree stump

More roots emerged from the ground, two of them tying her arms down to the tree, and another slithering menacingly towards her

"Stiles... don't do this!!" Scott shouted

But at this point, Stiles decided it would just be better to ignore him instead of giving him a response

Things were getting serious now and he didn't have the time to deal with anything so petty

The root suddenly raised up, then plunged into the hunter's chest, earning another scream- the loudest yet in her case- from the woman's throat

Stiles squeezed his fist, watching in satisfaction as the root ripped her heart out and squeezed

It squeezed and squeezed, blood dripping down onto the surface of the tree stump

The winds were picking up speed, thunder clapping in the distance as the ground began to shake once again

Stiles turned his attention away for only a moment, only long enough to turn his attention to the rest of the hunters

He inhaled deeply, then, with all of his might, let out a scream of his own- angry and powerfull, vengefull and _summoning_

And just like that, chaos erupted

Several hunters caught on fire, their bodies going up in flames

Another few had roots wrap around their throats and yank them up into the trees

Others still found themselves coughing up blood for no explainable reason, coughing it up before starting to drown in it

The lucky ones collapsed to the ground from sudden heart failure, but those were very few

The woods were filled with screams of terror, both from the hunters, as well as from the pack who was forced to watch

But Stiles didn't care, in that moment, it was practically music to his ears

He walked closer, stepping onto the nemeton above Monroe's body, his chest heaving with each and every breath, his fingertips rippling with magic, as he let out another scream

Lightening crashed down around them, the ground seemed to split, and Stiles began to chant in some language that none of the others understood

It was truly a spectacle like no other, and there wasn't a single person witnessing it who wasn't scared out of their mind

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it all stopped

Everything was quiet, everything was still, and the only thing that could be heard was Stiles' heavy breathing

For a long, tense moment, it stayed that way, until the sound of a gasp entered the atmosphere

Immediately, Stiles turned around, his face lighting up, eyes melting back to their usual warm brown and features shrinking back to look human again

"Derek!!" he shouted with releif, eyes filling with tears as he raced towards his lover

The wolf groaned quietly, rubbing his head as he slowly sat up and looked around

"What.... what the hell happened...?"

Stiles didn't even bother to answer, he just slammed into his boyfreind, shaking like a leaf and eagerly cupping his partner's face, giving him a long, passionate kiss, his heart racing the entire time

"I'll tell you later... tell you later..." he breathed

Derek only nodded shakily, wrapping his arms warmly around his partner and letting his head rest against Stiles' shoulder

"Are .. are you ok though? You seem different..." Derek noted with a small frown

"I'm fine," Stiles promised with a gentle smile, his expression warm and loving

Although, it occurred to him in that moment that he still had the rest of his freinds trapped...

With a snap of his fingers, the Mountain Ash line was erased, releasing everyone from the barrier they had been in

"Stiles.... do you... you... remember .. what happened?" Scott asked quietly, seemingly... confused

"Yeah.. I remember, why?" he asked with a small frown of confusion

There was a beat of a pause before Scott spoke again, seemingly more panicked than before

"Because your magic was out of control! Your powers completely overtook you!"

"No they didn't," Stiles frowned, head tilting as he hugged Derek a little bit closer

"I've never been more in control in my life,"


End file.
